Acror's Academy for the gifted Chapter 2: Rude awakening
by October Falls 31
Summary: After a physical altercation, a secret government agency discovers Luna.


My visions blurs into focus as I find myself in some type of limousine.

"Sorry to have to acquaint you like this, I am Agent Donovan and I have been given direct orders to retrieve you."

"Retrieve me? What am I some lost dog up for reward?" I say rubbing the sore spot on the back of my head.

"And why couldn't you just ask? I mean damn my head hurts!" I complain continuing to rub my skull.

"You see, you weren't exactly approachable, you did conjure a storm and nearly kill a girl, not exactly the best state to approach somebody."

I give the agent a look of mistrust.

"Where are we going? Where is my mom?"

"Your mom is safe at home and has been informed and has agreed to send you to Acror's Academy for the gifted. Very nice school. Kids like you go there."

"Kids like me?" I sound almost offended but sarcastic nonetheless.

"Yes, gifted and talented kids like yourself go here, you will be informed more upon your registration with the headmistress."

"Oh you guys are fancy huh, no principals, a headmistress."

"Enough with the sarcastic comments, the school is perfect for you. Ah, here we are." the limousine pulls to a stop at an empty metal archway in the middle of nowhere that reads,"_**Acror est fundamentum creatonis"**_

"This is it?! An empty metal archway in the middle of the country? You gotta be kidding me." I cross my arms looking around as the sun blazed down on me. Definitely not the best time to wear black. I closed my eyes imagining a cloud for shade, but nothing happens and I look around feeling suddenly really thirsty, near dehydrated. I feel the need to look at the metal archway and what looks like a heat haze forms into what looks like a giant medieval Fortress-like castle. The place looked like it had it's fair share of passed bloodshed judging by the cracks in the rocks and how it was built. Late 14th century I would guess. It was then that I remembered I wasn't alone and accompanied by agents but Agent Donovan was the one who talked to me.

"I am hopeful for you to become an Earth Academy student, you have a very solid and blunt personality like me. I admire your power Luna." he said quietly as he walked the long grey stone paved corridor to the main entrance.

"Follow through the foyer and you will find the Groundskeeper Mr. Warrant in the Great Hall. I leave you here Luna, good luck and keep strong." and that was it of Agent Donovan, he turned and left like his job was done and I proceeded through the foyer.

The architecture is amazing. Large tapestries emblazoned with fire, earth, air and water insignia's were draped down every corridor as to mark the balance of elements of the world.

"Hello there young lady," a husky sounding older mans voice addressed me.

"Hello sir, Ugh, where do I go to register?" I ask unsure of who this guy is and where I was at to begin with.

"Don't call me sir or Mr, I sweep floors, clean bathrooms and show lost students the right direction. Follow me, you are to go to the headmistress' study, she will register you."

I know it will take me a long time to get down this castles corridors, I got confused on the first two rights. Then again I am no good with direction.

As I approached the headmistresses office I noticed I was all dirty, my hair a mess, beaten up, bruised and sandy. I looked like some feral beast! All of a sudden I began to care about what I looked like and not wanting to make a bad impression with the headmistress.

Warrant and I stood outside a grand entryway where a great bald eagle statue adorns the main area as a deep voice speaks.

"What came first the chicken or the egg?"

Warrant scoffs and looks at me like he had nothing and expected me to know. Guess I could give it a go. I look up at the great bald eagles eyes and say softly.

"A circle has no beginning."

A crack sounds as the eagles eyes shut revealing a doorway to the Headmistress' study. I have to admit I was quite impressed with the setup. Definitely ideal.

I walk through what is a majestic hall to say the least, all previous headmasters and mistress' adorn the hallway up to the study where the Headmistress sat with her chair facing a large open window with the full moon beginning to peak.

"Hello my dear, what is your name?" The headmistress asks.

"Luna Statera," My voice shakes a little out of nervousness that this woman is going to turn around and have no face and torture me in a dungeon with no food for the rest of my miserable life.

"I've heard a lot about you. I have been shown visions and. I see great potential and I plan to help you in that right direction Luna. Now, on to the next part, what is your favorite color?"

I give a look of being annoyed.

"What does that have to do with anything? Red.."

"Everything, and what do you value most? Intelligence? Bravery? Loyalty? or Intuition?"

I was honestly puzzled at this question as I felt all the choices given were vital.

"All the above."

The Headmistress smiled admiringly as she continued the questions.

"Would you trip your friends if y'all were being chased by a bear?"

I immediately stand and shout NO then realizing my act of immaturity as I sit down in a chair.

"Okay, then, and the final question and this one test is the one that the Academy has to discover our new chosen student and every student who isn't the chosen one fails the test."

She then brings out a candle, rock and a cup of water and sits it on the table in front of me.

"Choose wisely"

"What do you mean?"

"Exactly what I say, choose wisely."

I bite my bottom lip as I look at the three items. It was then that the flame to the candle went out. I looked nervously at the headmistress as she removed the candle leaving the cup of water and rock left.

"Go on."

I look at the rock, wondering what in the world to do to it. Move it. That's it, but with what? My mind? I then observe the rock moving ever so slightly.

"Welcome to the Water Academy Luna, I know you will be a wonderful asset to our school." The headmistress smiled warmly as she led me to the Water Academy wing.

There was no words exchanged between the headmistress and I during the long walk to the Water Academy wing. I wanted to talk to her but I was far too dirty to feel worthy of speaking to such a graceful woman such as herself.

"If I do recall Luna, you feel at home by water?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Then you will feel right at home, I leave you here, I am sure you will find a more than willing student to help show you around. I'm sure you won't have a problem fitting in, you will make friends easily here as well as enemies so do be careful and best of luck. If you need anything you know where my study is."

I give a nod of acknowledgment but I honestly may as well be blind because this place is huge. It honestly must have taken over a century to build the academy.

As the headmistress leaves, I follow what I hear to be the sound of underwater deep ocean currents. The sound sounded so inviting I felt myself becoming excited and that was when the great insignia of the water academy appeared, the moon glowing like it were at its peak. I was marveled at the color and accuracy of it all but that was blown to oblivion when the Great Moon opened, a blindingly bright white light causing me to shield my eyes.


End file.
